


LOVE SHACK BABY

by Cat_magics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, Illumi Gets Trolled At The Love Shack, M/M, Scratching, Teasing, bad furniture, corsets, fuck buddies, they fuck basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_magics/pseuds/Cat_magics
Summary: i've been hearing the B-52's Love Shack too many times for it to be normal so i think a ghost is doing it. anyway this is dedicated to the ghost. here's hisoillu fuckin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BETA'D BY AOBEARS!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!

Illumi closed his eyes, the hard shower wall offering little solace as he focused on the water running down his chest. The warmth only served to remind him of his own solitude, and he was aching to be fucked. He had stayed awake, hungry, and unable to touch himself because of a job, and it had Illumi feeling like if this continued he would absolutely _lose it._ He could always do it himself, but that felt a bit lonely. 

Especially when there were other options. There really was nothing else like the feeling of being used. Illumi Zoldyck, shoved and held against a wall or floor while someone else got off at the sight. (Thoughts of Hisoka silently crept into Illumi’s head.) The thought of someone powerful on him, holding him down in a show of mock fighting was titillating, temptation snaking through him, telling Illumi to _do it, just text him, it’s been a while and Hisoka said he could go whenever._

He stepped out of the shower, reaching for his phone, staring at his vague,shapeless reflection in the foggy mirror, something akin to a ghost so at odds with how he felt.

“Are you in the area?” Illumi typed out, smoothing ridiculously expensive oil into his hair.

Hisoka would catch on. Illumi hadn’t mentioned money or murder, and why else would he text? Illumi had, at a certain age, figured out he could use sex as a means for retrieving information, getting closer to a target, enjoyment, anything really (sex with Hisoka could fall into any, or all, of these categories). It was also the only time his actions weren’t regulated; when he didn’t owe anyone anything unless he wanted to. Sometimes there was no motive, nothing Illumi really wanted besides a good time. 

He got reply quickly, informing him that Hisoka was about an hour’s drive away. 

“Do you have a place we can meet?”

“I wonder why you’re texting me so suddenly? I think I have a guess ♠”

“Work was stressful. Is there somewhere we can meet or not?” (the Zoldyck version of “wyd?” followed by a shameless picture.)

“I have a place about halfway between us now. I’ll send the directions and get dressed up just for you. I’m looking forward to it ♥”

This was followed by the directions to Hisoka’s “place”, though upon reading them Illumi was perplexed, having remembered it as an isolated field. He hadn’t even been sure Hisoka even had somewhere to stay. The worst case scenario had been Illumi inviting him over to his temporary hideout, but no one was supposed to know he was here and Illumi didn’t feel like risking it. 

He reread the short convo in the car, as well as a few they had before it. Hisoka’s messages were too much sometimes. No matter what he sent, it read like a sext, and when it actually was a sext it read like a death threat. Illumi idly wondered what Hisoka would wear. It was interesting, the things Hisoka put for Illumi on when he knew he was in a mood. He would dress up just for Illumi to take it all off. Nothing ever lasted on Illumi himself, even though Hisoka owned some weird kinky shit Illumi could break out of in seconds. The only thing that could properly contain him was Hisoka himself, and even then just barely. Illumi bit his lip, chastising himself for getting distracted. 

On the way there, Illumi shoved all thoughts of being held down or fucked or anything like that to the back of his mind, difficult as it was. He was so focused he almost missed the place, which turned out to be little more than a run down shack. An occasional car whizzed by about half a mile away, but besides that it was perfectly isolated and nondescript. 

Idyllic as the silence was, Hisoka interrupted it by opening the door. He leaned on the frame, crossing his arms and inclining his head in greeting. Illumi noted his familiar ridiculous corset and leather boots, realizing Hisoka had stolen them from him in the first place. They went up to his thighs, and were made out of top quality leather (Illumi knew this, as they were his favorites before they had gone missing). They looked good on him, traveling up his legs and digging into his skin. As he came closer, Illumi noticed he had tied them extremely tight, same as the corset. He stepped inside, lightly shoving Hisoka back and trailing a hand up his thigh. Grazing his sharpened nails against Hisoka’s skin, he scratched deeper at the last second, tracing the blood along his skin, swirling the pattern. Shivering, Hisoka leaned in as Illumi moved his other hand along his back, feeling the laced-up ropes. Hisoka sighed as he tugged them open, leaning his head against Illumi’s shoulder in a mock show of domesticity.

"You really are something today,” he said, grabbing at Illumi’s ass, reaching under his pants and snapping the waistband of his briefs. Momentarily leaning back in surprise, Illumi raised a thin eyebrow before taking Hisoka’s wrist and dragging him further inside. Despite the added distraction of Hisoka breaking free and sliding his hands over Illumi’s shoulders and chest, Illumi took in the surroundings. The shack looked to be nearly abandoned beside’s Hisoka’s furnishings, consisting of outdated wood planking, a mattress, and a terrible puffy yellow armchair slumping dejectedly in the corner.

“Jesus christ, Hisoka.” 

“We can fuck on the chair- I’m kidding, I’m kidding-” he amended quickly, seeing the look being thrown his way, and feeling the hair slapping him with how quickly Illumi turned his head in response. 

“Sorry, you just seemed so excited to see me,” he teased, catching a strand and tugging. 

“Maybe you should put that mouth to good use” was the response. Hisoka laughed, lifting the strand of hair before kissing it and looking straight at Illumi, lips parted. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Illumi’s heart pounded faster, his breathing giving him away. He could have hidden it, made himself be still, but he wanted Hisoka to feel the anticipation rolling off him in wave as he moved down his chest and fiddled with Illumi’s zipper. It had been so long, and holy shit, did Hisoka _really_ have to do his stupid “open the zipper with his teeth” trick right now?

“Jesus christ, just hurry up and fuck me.”

Hisoka laughed, taking out Illumi’s dick and circling his lips around the tip. Illumi’s eyes scrunched as Hisoka licked the underside, bobbing up and down. He pulled Hisoka closer by his hair, enjoying the muffled groan he got in return, Hisoka’s nails digging into the curve of his ass as he was forced to take more of Illumi’s dick. It didn’t take long, Illumi’s hands shaking as he grabbed at him, practically fucking his throat and about to cum.

He was so close when Hisoka pushed away and looked up at him, a string of saliva still connected to Illumi’s cock, looking as smug as someone who was just choking on his dick could. 

“Wait, did you want me to _fuck you_ , or to suck your dick?” 

Illumi nearly screamed. He looked down, impatient, disheveled and aroused, nails digging into Hisoka’s skin.

“Keep this up and I’ll take back my offer to _both_ fuck me and suck my dick, the two things you’ve been insistent on since the day you first saw me fight.” 

“You’ll take back your offer? Like this?”

“I’ll leave you here alone right now.” That was a lie, and both men knew it, but from Illumi the threat still stood, which was enough to make Hisoka lean forward and reach for the other’s dick again.

“Well, when you put it that way.” Taking it into his mouth and falling back into his previous rhythm, he let Illumi pull him forward as hard as he wanted, choking and feeling his eyes well up from the constant overstimulation, face paint ruined. Illumi was forceful and angry, and it was so good. 

“Don’t tease me again” he choked out, punctuating his words by thrusting further down Hisoka’s throat. His voice broke on the last syllable as he came, holding Hisoka to him, the other unable to breathe or speak and getting harder by the second. Hisoka felt Illumi digging into his shoulders, convulsing as he clung to him and gasped. 

Illumi loosened his grip and fell back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Hisoka stared at him, pants unbuttoned, stroking his own dick. 

“You’re touching yourself” he noted monotonously. 

“Was I not supposed to?”

“What did I drive all the way here for?” Illumi asked, slapping Hisoka’s hand away and pushing him back until they hit the single mattress. Illumi stooped over him, pinning him down with his own weight, noting that Hisoka had gotten his body glitter all over the floor as he straddled him. 

Illumi let his hair fall in a curtain around them, amplifying his presence, blocking out surroundings and anything that wasn’t _him._ Giving Hisoka a quick kiss, he moved down to bite at his neck, his collarbone, everywhere he could reach until he was stopped by the corset. Illumi began to pull off the rest of his own clothes, prompting Hisoka to do the same, sighing as he unlaced the ropes. Illumi helped, hands gliding over his chest, nipping at his skin, actually slowing him down, not that Hisoka minded. Hisoka got it off eventually, guiding Illumi back onto his lap. 

Illumi was getting hard again, leaning back and closing his eyes as Hisoka touched him, lightly scratching his chest, his nipples, eventually getting to his hips. By the time Hisoka started massaging his inner thighs he was panting, rocking against him and biting his lower lip. Hisoka slid his hand further, using the other to reach into a bag on the ground to pull out his lube.

“May I?” 

Illumi rocked up and down, nodding impatiently. Hisoka tugged at his dick a few times before reaching around and pushing in his finger, getting a small hum from Illumi. Grinding down on his hand, he braced himself back on his arms as Hisoka slid his finger in and out, before adding another and scissoring them. Illumi gasped, throwing his head back and shaking. Hisoka continued, listening to his quiet noises turn urgent as he varied the tempo. He curled his fingers, hitting something inside of Illumi, making him shudder harder and grab at the air.

“Fuck, okay, hurry up, I’m ready” he said, tapping his fingers on Hisoka’s chest. Hisoka didn’t bother teasing; the feel of Illumi’s cock in his mouth had him so excited it _hurt._ He slapped Illumi’s ass and winked, making a little turning motion with his hand.

“Turn around for me.” 

Ilumi complied, bracing himself on his arms, face down, rocking his hips, hair in a puddle. Hisoka lined himself up, pushing in slowly and groaning at the stimulation. He worked up a tempo, going fast, Illumi’s breathing getting louder and hips rocking back against him. Eventually he slowed down, taking his time, holding Illumi’s waist and rolling his hips. Ilumi enjoyed it at first, the lazy rhythm lulling him into a fucked-out sort of trance. Lost in the rhythm, he looked up, hazily watching cars pass through a gap in the wood planks. 

Eventually, though, he needed more. Realizing Hisoka was doing it on purpose, Illumi pounded the ground with a fist and looked back, eyebrows raised impatiently. Hisoka was a wreck, obviously teasing, pupils blown and breathing heavy. It seemed he only wanted Illumi’s attention, as the moment he noticed Illumi was watching he went faster again, letting out the moan he had clearly been holding in. Illumi didn’t bother to hold back either, since it was Hisoka, just Hisoka, and he secretly liked being loud for once anyway.

Soon Illumi was shaking again, overwhelmed, and it was all too much, Hisoka was too much, and when the latter’s hand finally came close enough for him to grab he took it in his own forced Hisoka to jerk him off. The other laughed at him, rolling his hips sharply as he jerked Illumi off with one hand and balanced with the other. Hearing Hisoka’s voice so close to him sent Illumi over the edge and he came hard, gasping and slamming the floor with the palm of his hand. Hisoka followed not long after, slurring Illumi’s name and sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Illumi hissed, waiting until Hisoka was done before falling down, rolling over to catch his breath again. 

He looked over at Hisoka, who looked ruined, hair tangled with marks covering his chest from where Illumi had bitten him earlier. Illumi crawled closer, fanning himself with his hand as he looped his arm around Hisoka’s waist and pulled him to his side. Hisoka quirked an eyebrow when the other slapped him playfully.

“You teased me again.” 

“You liked it, though.” 

“How would you like it if I teased _you?_ ” 

“Illumi, you _do_ tease me, and I love it.”

“I can tease you more. I can tease you until you cry, if that’s what you want.” 

“You’re the only one that can make me cry, Illumi, even if it’s only sexual.” 

Illumi took it as a compliment, which it was. He could stay here for a while, go a few more rounds, see what they could get up to. They wouldn’t come here later, no, he was pretty sure the house was cursed, but besides that he was up for anything. Anyway, he needed to show Hisoka his teasing was nothing to laugh about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all i know how to do i was raised by wolves in a run down circus and didnt have funds for food so i wrote and sold clown erotica to afford food okay? Tough economy


End file.
